Safe and sound
by Submissive
Summary: Lindy and Sophia don't feel safe in there home being there's a psycho on the loose so a certain detective has to babysit


One hell of a night "Tommy says across from me "there's not words to describe tonight "I answer him thinking about how bad things went at the Club

"Scared is one " he says

"The detective Calligan scared? That's new "i say "the part of the job is not letting anything distract you Not letting anything under any circumstances get in the way of getting the job done " he says as he sips his coffee "that's until you "you make me forget about everything I'm suppose to do and do everything I'm not suppose to do including screwing up the entire plan to protect you. Constantly being scared something might happen to you making sure your not in harms way which you put your self in all the time "he chuckles "shocked and wide eyed at everything he just said "well I didn't say I wanted you putting your self at harms way for me "I can't help it Lindy... That's my number one priority "he was looking down at his hands "I gently grabbed his chin and leaned in to kiss him "the kiss was light feather soft he was so gentle "after a moment of just looking in each other's eyes and him caressing my hand for what seemed to be forever "he says I better get you home "um yea okay "he stands up and reaches for my hand "I let him take my hand in his "as we walk near my apartment. both of us just silent " "as we get to the destination "he waits for me to open the door. "goodnight Lindy he says letting go of my hand "night I say.

Next morning

At the cyber unit " I walk over to sergeant walker and see her and Tommy talking about something " fine I'll be at my desk "Tommy says good morning Lindy "the sergeant says "morning what's going on? "Detective Calligan is going to be staying with you and your roommate until you both feel safe again she says "I look over to Tommy "Sophia's been coming around saying neither one of you feels safe in your own home so sergeant wants me to stay with the two of you for a few days "he says " Sophia's just over dramatic that's fine Tommy doesn't need to stay with us I say " sergeants orders she says " I sigh once sergeant walker " walks away "are you even okay with this I say to Tommy "sergeant orders he says and Walks away too

"I can't believe you told Tommy I don't feel safe alone in my own apartment" I say to Sophia "first of all I told detective Yeager we didn't feel safe and needed a detectives safety. He called me and said he talked about it with sergeant walker about him staying with us and she said Tommys fit for the job "so I'm sorry but I only meant for Yeager to stay you know this whole stalker is after all of us is kinda keeping me from getting any action Sophia says " okay fine but I need to clean this place up " I say looking for things that could be embarrassing for Tommy to see "at that moment there was a knock at the door its Tommy" "shit he's already here " Come in I say "Tommy walks in with a duffle bag and behind him a large dog hey" he says "you have a dog and you brought him? "Sophia says " I wasn't gonna leave him by himself "Tommy says he's so cute what's his name I ask " Boris Tommy answers "hi Boris "I say kneeling to pet him " i hope it's okay I brought him "Tommy asks "yeah it's fine i love dogs And I feel guilty you have to stay "don't worry about it "are you hungry i was gonna order something? I ask Tommy "yeah there's this pizza place around here that's got good pizza and cheese streaks I'll just go on by there it doesn't take to long if that's what you guys want " okay sounds good "watch Boris for me for a couple minutes? He says "Sure let me give you some money for food you are our guest I say "Nope I won't take it he says walking out "

20 minutes later Tommy walks back in setting a huge pizza box and brown paper bag. Got enough food I say " well I can't speak for you two toothpicks but I Eat "I can tell you do "Sophia walks out of her room in a dress that looks more like a over sized shirt "okay don't wait up "we're are you going "I say her "out "she response "technically I'm here to make sure you both are safe and stay out of danger "Tommy says "well don't worry detective Yeager is accompanying me " be safe I whisper to her " she looks back at Tommy and says "same to you darling and I have rubbers to fit him in my drawer by my bed "I give her a dirty look not funny Soph "I'm not being sarcastic he's sexy and that face is a baby maker "oh my god leave have fun " Sophia laughs and says loudly "you two have fun now but not too much" as she leaves "I can't even look at him how red I am " sorry I say to him walking over to the table bring soda out of the fridge "He just chuckled "she's out spoken and I want to kill her most of the time but besides her big mouth she's a good friend "I can tell. Instead of running for the Hills That a psycho stalker is stalking their roommate she stays " he says "yea she's special I say "thinking about last night and me and Tommy alone and what's in Sophia's nightstand makes me so embarrassed" as I find a bowl and put some water in it for Boris "what do you feed this guy "I ask Tommy " dog food. he already ate and I brought his food with me "Okay I say "eat he says " I don't have a appetite lately " Please "he says "fine I take bite "that's my girl "as he takes a huge slice of his pizza "and cuts some cheese streak and puts it in front of me

After we eat I clean up the table And Tommy watches TV "Are you sure you don't need any help with anything? He says" No thanks for the offer" I say sitting down next to him "I'll sleep on the couch you can take my room "no your not sleeping on the couch he says "please Tommy "I say "no Lindy me and Boris will take the front "fine do you want blankets and pillows now? " I ask "why are you going to bed "he says" No I just thought you'd be tried "no I'm not tried yet he says looking down at my lips "Did something happen with you and the Australian "Tommy says" "no there's nothing going on between me and jake "I say"

" Lindy I never cared about someone the way I've cared about you I've never felt this before and I've felt like this so as long as I knew you " I just... That night you met Ben at that club I was with him "I seen you first "once Ben caught my stare he just said to me "are you going to make a move "I told him I can't duty calls "so he asked me if I mind if he walked up to you wanted to say go to hell but Ben wasn't the type of guy to just sleep around with anyone and he was always the better guy so "I told him go for it there'll be plenty more "I didn't feel believe what I said

it wasn't just attraction it was...morge There was more to you than just a beautiful girl dancing around in a club...I wasn't ready for that my job was always more important than anything I never wanted to get involved serious with someone .. That's why I knew Ben would be a better guy for you. " Tommy I care about you a lot. Everytime I think about you going to work how your life's at stake and it ...kills me Tommy I'm scared to "I say moving closer to him he kisses me "I put my tongue in he's mouth he's mouth taste heavenly "he takes my bottom lip in his mouth I kiss down he's jaw feeling the hard stable on my tongue "kissing down his throat working my way down his neck "I put my hands on his upper arms feeling his strong biceps as he kisses my neck "i extend my head giving him full access to my neck "Tommy "pulls back "we can stop if you want I don't want to rush you "he says breathlessly "I don't want to stop I say to him biting my bottom lip " he grabs my face gently with both hands "and lightly presses his lips against mine "he stands I lean towards he's body pressing my knees against the couch with my hands around he's shoulders "he grabs my ass with both hands and lifts me I wrap my legs around his waist "where's your room he says his lips never leaving mine "first door to the right i say "he lays me down and takes my flats off and his shoes and comes on top of me kissing my neck "hmmm your skins warm and soft " "he stands and takes his shirt off as he reaches to unbuckle his belt "I stand in front of him and look in his eyes making it clear what I want and unbuckle his pants and pull them down I kneel down on my knees and tease the waist band of his boxers putting my fingers inside and slowly dragging them down "his eyes never leave my movement " I reach my hands around his massive length "ohhh fuck "he says onces I lick the tip of he's Penis "I swirl my tongue around his erection "hmmm you're killing me "I wrap my hands around his backside putting him further in my mouth "I look up at Tommy his face expression is worth it "I grab him jerking him in my mouth "baby I can't go to much longer "I suck on him taking his full length in my mouth and pull away so he doesn't come yet " I stand up and he takes my tank top off and dragging my pants off he starts kissing my neck and rips my panties of and snapping my bra off in one motion he lays me down and stands there just looking at me "so beautiful he says "he claims on top of me "he starts gently rubbing my nipples making them even harder "aghhh! Tommy "I moan out "he takes my nipple in his mouth sucking it and rubbing the other with his palm "he grabs my nipple in between his teeth "Oh oh hmmmm Tommy! I "moan "he turns me over making me knee on the bed he comes behind me entering me from behind "thrusting hard and slow it feels amazing "yes yes Tommy Tommy yes "you like it baby does it feel good "hmm yes so good "he reaches he's hand to my vagina and massages my clit "circling his finger inside me yess yeess Tommy! "As I came Tommy followed seconds later. He cashed in me we both looked at each other with devotion I spread my legs feeling the sensation of his huge erection against me " he spreads my legs and enters me "this time slow and gently "he as me makes love to me he gives me feather like kisses on my neck and jaw " as we come together the feeling is magical " are you okay? Tommy asks me "better than ever I smile at him "we spend the night together in my bed cuddling I would of never guessed how amazing it felt to be in his arms how perfect we felt together

The next morning

I sneak out of bed without waking Tommy I had to watch him sleep for a minute I couldn't help it seeing him so peaceful and vulnerable it was so unlike him "as I walk out I notice the time it's 6:07 "just than sophia comes in trying not to make a peep while shutting the front door behind her wearing the same clothes from last night "Good nigh last nigh soph? "I say "Sophia jumps "Lindy! You scared the hell out of me "where's Tommy? He didn't spend the night anymore "she says "um actually I chuckle he um "just than Tommy walks out of my room only wearing his boxers "he stretches "morning "he says "Sophia just laughs "well

Omg so Glad I wasn't here last night I would of thought there was a ghost "she says "I cover my face with my hand " Sophia! "I just say "Morning beautiful why did you leave "he says wrapping his arms around me "and he smells wonderful "I wanted to see if soph came back and I caught her on the walk of shame " he laughed "I guess we all had a good night "you can say that again I say to him leaning against his chest "wanna go back to bed "I don't work today " I say "hmmm? Go to work or stay in bed with the girl of my dreams " tough call but The only Thing I plan on doing today is spending the day with you "he says " I smiled " I seen Boris looking at our "okay Boris you can come too I say calling him in

Me and Tommy just staying in each other's arms with Boris at the end of the bed for the first time in my life something felt right


End file.
